Fallout 4: Minecraft
by TheWildMeower
Summary: The sole survivor is in for a big surprise...
1. Chapter 1

War. War never changes.  
The Romans waged war to gather slaves and wealth. Spain built an empire from its lust for gold and territory. Hitler shaped a battered Germany into an economic superpower.

But war never changes.

In the 21st century, war was still waged over the resources that could be acquired. Only this time, the spoils of war were also its weapons: Petroleum and Uranium. For these resources, China would invade Alaska, the US would annex Canada, and the European Commonwealth would dissolve into quarreling, bickering nation-states, bent on controlling the last remaining resources on Earth.

In 2077, the storm of world war had come again. In two brief hours, most of the planet was reduced to cinders. And from the ashes of nuclear devastation, a new civilization would struggle to arise.

You are the lone survivor of vault 111. And experiment gone wrong. A mysterious dimensional portal has opened and your only exit out of the vault you are now trapped in is through it. Where will it lead? Well one thing is certain. War, war never changes. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

 **Cryogenic chamber opening. Please stand back**

John, the sole survivor of vault 111 fell out of the pod. "Ugh. What happened? Where is everyone?" He said. Looking to the pod across from him, he saw his murdered wife. Shaun, his son, was no where to be seen. "Shaun? SHAUN?!?" All of a sudden, a gigantic portal opened in front of him. "What in the fuck is that? Is... is that some kind of portal?" He said. The portal flowed blue and made a obnoxious sound. "I have to find Shaun. Maybe this is some kind of message? I guess I should go through if I want to find him." He slowly walked through the portal and as soon as he did he was unconscious.

2 hours later..

John awoke in a strange grassy plain. As he looked around he saw all kinds of animals, like cows and sheep. The hot sun beat on his head, and he could tell something was off. "What kind of place is this? There are no signs of human life, and animals are everywhere. This can't be what the world looks like after nuclear bombs can it? I guess I should start to look for some sort of human life." He said as he started walking towards the trees in the distance. As he looked around, he saw a strange looking house made out of dirt. "Well, that's new. Maybe someone lives there." He walked up to the house, but as soon as he got there, a man jumped out at him. "Holy shit..." the man said. "Yeah. Holy shit. You live in dirt." John said


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Harsh World

John had to think quick. He had no idea if this man was dangerous. " Alright man, let's be sensible about this. We don't wanna do anything stupid." He said. The other man had a dangerous look in his eyes. John didn't think he had ever seen a human before other than himself. "Get the fuck off my land right now!" The man said. John slowly backed away, and the man went back inside of his house. "Well, fine. Don't help me. Dick." John said, and then walked away. Well, saying that was a mistake. The man walked back out of his house with a wooden sword of sorts. "What do you plan to do with that? I was in the army ya know." John said. The man swung at John, and he dodged the swing. He then grabed the sword from the man, and whacked him in the head with it. "Well, that takes care of that." John said as he walked into the dirt house. There was a dirty wooden bed, a small chest, and a dog. "Hey boy! Would you like to come with me?" He said. The dog barked happily, like he hadn't been talked to nicely in a long time. "Well okay then. Maybe you can help me find my son." John looked through the shack for anything he could use. He found some flint and steel, some sticks, a rusty shovel and some food. "Well, I guess I could stay here overnight." John went outside, and tied the man up. He left him outside and put a plate of meat next to him, in case he got hungry. "Shit. I guess I could use something to eat too." He said as he bit into a piece of steak. The dog looked very hungry, so John gave him a piece too. It started to get dark, so John climbed into bed, and went to sleep.

 **The following day...**

John awoke only to find it was still dark out, and there was a strange sound coming from outside. He listened closely. "I guess that guy got up to eat some of that meat." John said. He opened the door to go outside and check on the man. "What the fuck?!?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Monsters

John had never seen anything like it before. The man he had tied up outside was being ate by another person, who was green and covered in blood. "Get the fuck off of him!" John yelled. The green person who was eating the man looked up and John and lunged at him. "Holy shit!" John said as he ran back into the hut. The hut had no door and was made of dirt so John had no idea how he was going to keep this guy from getting in and eating him. He grabbed the bed and put it in front of the door. Then he took the chest and tried to barricade the door more, all the while the dog was barking, and the bloody man was pushing the bed trying to get in. "What the hell do I do?" He looked to the spot where the bed used to be, and noticed a hatch. "Well boy, this might be our way out." "Bark!" John went over and opened the hatch, revealing steps going straight down. The dog and John went down the steps and closed the hatch. They walked down the steps, and discovered that they led to some sort of mine. "Well shit, boy. Look what we found." John sat down against the stone and reflected on the day. "I still haven't given you a name yet, have I boy. I know! How about dirty? Ya know, cuz you lived in a dirt house? No? Okay... How about Handy? My old robot was a mr handy model." Handy barked happily. "Well I guess that's your name. Let's catch some z's now." John tried to get comfortable on the hard rock floor. Handy curled up against him, and they both fell asleep.

 **The next morning...**

"Ugh. I slept better in anchorage. Let's take a look around this mine, handy." They both walked around the gigantic mine before eventually finding some sort of an escape route. "Let's go on up handy." John said as they climbed the steps out of the mine. It was now daytime, and he saw the dirt hut in the distance. They had walked pretty far away from it. "Come on, boy. Let's keep looking for Shaun." Handy barked happily.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Smiling faces sometimes...

"I still can't believe this shit. One day I'm siting in myliving room with my wife and the next day she's dead and I'm walking in a Forrest talking to a dog." John said. "I guess shit happens." "Bark!" They both were walking through the woods all day and have seen no sign of life. It was about noon when they saw a village at the edge of the woods along a river. "Thank god. People! Hopefully these guys won't attack us, right?" John and Handy walked towards the village when an arrow flew past Johns head. "Put your hands in the air!" The guard up in the watchtower said. "Okay, okay. We have our hands up. Don't do anything stupid." John said. "Who are you? How did you find this village?" The guard said as he aimed his bow right at Johns head. "We were just walking when we stumbled upon it. I'm from a town right outside of Boston, Massachusetts. After the bombs fell I went into a shelter. A portal opened up and I ended up here. I swear." The guard lowered his bow and opened the gate for John. "I have my eye on you. Go straight to the Pres and tell him what you told me." John walked towards the big brick house the guard pointed him towards. Looking around, he saw that these people were doing well for themselves. There were about 10 houses that he could see, along with some other buildings around the town. It was very nice. He arrived at the door to the brick house, and knocked.

An older man with a grey stubble and slicked back hair answered the door. "Can I help you?" He said. "Uh, hi. My names John. I just got here. The guard told me to come up here and speak to you." John said. "Another new arrival? How exciting. My name is president connors, but you can call me Ralph. Come on in. You and your furry friend!" Handy barked, and they both went inside the house. Imediatly after entering, he could tell this man was doing well for himself. Fine art hung from the walls in the foyer, and he even had his own personal bar. "Nice place you have here, Ralph." John said. "Come have a seat at the bar!"Ralph said. As he poured John a drink. "So, what brings you to Harvard?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Harvard

"Harvard? You mean like the college in Cambridge?" John asked. "Honestly, I have no clue what a Cambridge is. When I settled this land I found some old documents that said something about a place named Harvard being here so that's what I called the community." Ralph said. "So... how is it possible that the world is all green and natural when the bombs just fell?" John asked. "Well, my ancestors came out of the vaults about 200 years ago, and it was a wasteland back then, but I guess nature just took back what's theirs. There are no remnants of the old world now." Ralph said. "200 years? No... that's not possible. It just happened yesterday. I don't understand." John said, confused. "You are a vault dweller? Wow! I've never met one in person. I understand it can be quite a shock, but give it some time. You might like it here in Harvard. I'm hoping you will stay. There are several cities across the land of minecraft, but not as big as the ones you are used to im sure." Ralph told John. "Did you say minecraft? Is that what you people call America now?" John said. "Well, I guess so. Well, if you don't have any more questions, I would like to ask you some questions for our village newsboard." Ralph said. "Yeah, sure." John said. "So, first of all, what's your story?" Ralph asked. "Well, I had a house in sanctuary hills before the war. I lived there with my wife and my son, Shaun. The day the bombs dropped we had reserved a space in vault 111 for the family. Lucky, right? Well we saw on the news that bombings happened in New York City, so my wife took Shaun and we all ran to the vault. It was a complete frenzy. Everyone in town was going there. People were left to die who didn't have reserved space. We got to the vault elevator and as we were being lowered down, the bomb fell near Boston. The mushroom cloud was like nothing I had ever seen in my years in the army. In the vault we were all put into these chambers. It froze us somehow, and when I woke up, my son was missing and my wife was dead. A portal opened up, and I ended up here. I'm still not sure how the portal worked, but it did." John said. "Wow. Words can't even express. I'm so sorry. I hope we can help. I think that's enough questions for today. Thank you, John. Would you like a tour?" Ralph asked. "Sure, that would be great." John replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Lay of the Land

Ralph, John and Handy exited the luxiourios mansion and started to walk the streets of Harvard. "So on your left you can see the town clinic. It's not the best care in minecraft but Dr. lee does us just fine." He said.

The town looked fairly big, much bigger than it did from afar. The towns residents waved as they walked by. Everyone seemed very friendly here. "Up here you can see the guards building. This is like their HQ. It's completely necessary to have guards in this kind of world." Ralph said.

"What do you mean 'this kind of world'?" John asked, starting to get concerned that things were more dangerous than he thought. "Oh, you don't know? You haven't encountered any of the monsters that come out at night?" Ralph asked. "Well now that you mention it, there was a strange creature that devoured a man I had tied up for my safety." John stated.

"Yup. That's a zombie, alright. You see, the radiation did crazy things to the world. At night crazy mutations of people and animals come out. The radiation caused spiders to grow huge, people to reanimate, and even created green monsters that explode when you get near. We have guards that help keep the town safe from these creatures."

The trio walked around for a few more minutes before coming to the last sight on the tour. The bar. "Sandys saloon and motel.." Ralph proceeded to tell John. "The best bar in all of Harvard. Well, it's the only one. Sandys owned it ever since we first built the town. Let's go in and see if we can get you a room for a few nights." Ralph said.

The door to the bar opened as a drunken man was shoved out by some beefy looking men. "Fellas, I... I..." the drunk man said as he vomited all over the street. "I swear... I swear to drunk I'm not God..." The intoxicated man said before passing out in his own vomit. "Oh don't worry, John. That's just the town drunk Steve. He's been like that ever since he lost his house and fortunes to a explosion. One of those green monsters I told you about. We call them creepers." Ralph reassured John.

They stepped pass an unconscious Steve, trying not to step in his vomit, and opened the door. The bar was fairly nice. A radio softly played some pre-war music as the bartender wiped off the bar. There were only about two other people in the room at the time. An older looking man with scruffy black hair and a goatee, both riddled with silver hairs.

The other patron had a black trench coat on, and hasn't shown his face to me. "Hey Ralph. Good to see ya! Haven't seen you around the bar in a while. What's up? And who's the newcomer?" Sandy said as she stopped wiping the bar to give the president her full attention. "Hey Sandy! This is the towns newest addition, John. He is a pre war vault dweller." He said. "He is here looking for his son." Ralph said.

"Wow, a real vault dweller. I haven't met any of them in a long time. Not since that loner came in. I think his name was something Luke. Luke was his last name." Sandy said. "Did you say Luke?" John asked, shocked. "That's my last name! Do you remember his first name by any chance?" John asked, starting to get nervous.

"It was about 20 years back, pal. I have trouble remembering things. I think it started with an S. Stan? Shane?" Sandy replied. "Shaun?!? Was it Shaun?" John asked. "Yes! That's it! His name was Shaun. Shaun Luke. But like I said, this was 20 years back, and he was about 20 back then. I don't see how he could be your son." Sandy said.

"Do you recall where he went? I have to find him!" The room went silent. "He said he was going to Sea Town... I'm sorry John but shortly after he left the town was raided by bandits. If he survived though, there may be some clue as to where he went after that in sea town." Sandy said, feeling much sympathy for John.

"That's it then. I have to travel to sea town." John replied. They all agreed that it would be the best way to try and find his son. John got a room at the motel for him and Handy that night. "Swing by my house before you leave tommorow, John. I have some things that might help you." President Ralph said before leaving the bar. Handy and John found their way upstairs, and went into their room.

There was a single bed with a raggedy old blanket on it, and a old broken nightstand in the room. "Not quite 5 stars but it will do, huh Handy?" "Bark!" Handy said, as they both laid down for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: All was well...

 **BOOM**

A sudden explosion woke John and Handy from their slumber. _Shit_. John thought. _I was having a good sleep._ He got up and quickly threw on his vault suit, slowly starting to show wear. John looked out of the crappy motel room window to see that the town was being attacked!

John realized the guard confiscated his only weapon at the gate. "Fuck." He took another look out the window and saw that the attackers had just breached the gate. John planned to attempt to make a break for the presidents mansion. He grabbed a leg from the broken end table, and ran downstairs.

"John! Quick, you have to get to the presidents mansion! He probably already has a plan to ward them off." Sandy, the bartender from earlier, said. "Will do. And Sandy... stay safe." John said before exiting the saloon with Handy. Gunshots were all he heard as he ran to the presidents mansion. There were bodies in the street. The guards have failed, and the attackers were throughout Harvard.

"Stop right fucking there! And your mutt too!" A voice said from behind him. John thought fast. He turned around and chucked the leg of the end table at the invader. It hit him straight in his head, knocking him unconscious. "Well shit. I never got that lucky before!" John celebrated, before turning back to the mansion.

He reached the door to the gigantic mansion, which was locked and barred. "Ralph! It's John!" He said. After a few seconds, the door was unbarred and unlocked from the inside. "John! Quick get inside!" The worried president said as he let John in. He barred the door behind him. "What's going on? Who are they?" John asked. "No idea. They must be a group we haven't heard of. They came as the sun rised when we changed shifts and took advantage of that. We didn't have time to prepare and they broke into the gates." Ralph said, and then looked out the window. "Shit. Looks to me like all of the guards either died or fled. Well, I have a job to do. You can either help and fight or take your chances through my escape route." Ralph said, hoping John would help.

"Don't worry, pres. I will help however I can. I owe it to you. Do you have any weapons we can use? There didn't seem to be many attackers left outside." John said. "Glad to hear it. Follow me. You too, handy." John was guided through the presidents gigantic mansion before coming to what looked to be a vault. Ralph entered a 4 digit code and the door opened, revealing a huge weapons locker.

John grabbed a revolver, a large knife, and a shotgun. He found what looked to be some sort of claws for a dog. He put them on handy, and they were all ready to go. "Okay, all set? Let's go save Harvard." Ralph said. Once back at the door, Ralph briefed John on the plan. "Okay so we need to take out the rest of the attackers outside before looking in the houses and checking on residents. Most of the residents own some sort of weapon and might even help us. Ready?"

John took a minute to prepare himself. "I'm ready. Let's go." Ralph took the bar off the door and they both ran out ready for a fight. There were three bandits across from the mansion at the gate. John got behind one of the mansions stone pillars, and signaled handy to do the same. "I'm going to take a shot! Once I fire the first shot, open up on them." John said to Ralph.

John reached his gun out from behind the pillar, and aimed at one of the bandits heads. He had a orange bandana on his head, and... a childlike complexion. John realized that this kid couldn't be older than 14. _Shit_ John said to himself. "What's wrong?" Ralph whispered. "He's just a kid!" John retaliated. He took a breather, and thought. He then saw the kid turn around and face towards them. Blood covered his face. That sealed the deal.

John took the shot and a .50 caliber bullet was launched straight into the child's head, splattering brain and blood all over his fellow bandits. And just like that, the kid was dead. What a harsh reality where kids are raised to attack and kill so young. Ralph shot off a few round into the other two, who barely had enough time to react. The first bullet went into one bandits knee and he was instantly on the ground. The next bullet hit the other man in his chest, and he collapsed. It must have hit his heart.

Knowing that this would alert the others, the three of them ran down to a house next to the gate and took cover. The man who had been hit in the knee was on the dirt whailing and calling for his friends. Ralph quickly threw a knife at his head, killing him instantly. He was quite combat ready for a president.

A bandit ran down the row of houses to go and help his friend, when he was met by shotgun shot to his face. His whole head was practically disintegrated, and a stream of blood flew all over John, along with brain and skull fragments. The trio swept the town, and failed to find any more bandits on the streets. They checked each house one by one. Most of the houses they found families safe and sound, but some were more gruesome.

The last house they checked, a attacker was slaughtering the entire family. Chopping them up piece by piece. John ended his life quickly with a shot to the back of his head. They exited the last house, and were met by a cheering crowd. "They saved us! They saved Harvard!" The crowd yelled. "Well shit. That's one way to thank us." John said, grinning.


	9. Chapter 9

***Quick authors note: I imagined the presidents mansion having a similar layout and style to that of the cabot house from Fallout 4.**

Chapter 8: Hard Liquor

"Well, John." Ralph said over the loud crowd. "I dont know how to repay you. You truly have saved the town from those maniacs. I know you are probably anxious to leave, but allow me to invite you to my mansion for a party tonight in your honor."

 _In MY honor_? John thought. He had never had a party for him, aside from the birthday parties. And his return party from the military. And his graduation party. Okay maybe he HAS had parties. Nevertheless this excited John. "Hell yeah i will! What time?" John asked. "Well, it basically IS night time now, so lets just head up there now!"

As they entered the mansion, work had already begun on the part. Balloons were being strung up, food was being cooked, and music just started to play. "Fly Me to the Moon" by Frank Sinatra played as Ralph told him to grab a drink of wine and enjoy himself. He did just that, and sat down at the luxurious dining table. More people started to flood through the door in the next few minutes. He felt very out of place as most of the people had formal clothing on. "Gather around everyone!" Ralph surprised John as he was directly behind him. "I would like to make a toast to our savior and friend, John Luke! If it had not been for him, we would all be dead. Thank you, John!" he said as the rest of the crowd said "thank you , John!"

The next hour seemed to drag on forever as various familes came up to thank him and give him gifts, consisting of wines, breads, and surprsingly some money. He didnt think they used currency in this new world. "Ralph, do you have any hard liquor?" was the last thing John remembered from that night. He awoke in a familiar bed, with handy lying next to him. They must have brought him back to his room after last night. He threw on his vault suit, which had various stains on it now, and went downstairs.

"hey sandy" John said. "im going to head off now. do you have directions to Sea Town?" John had a very bad headache. "Sure, let me draw them up for you." a few minutes passed and sandy handed him the map. "I hope i see you again, John." sandy said. "oh, dont worry. You will." John exited the saloon and headed for the mansion, to see the president waiting at the gate for him. "john!" he said. "I knew when you woke up you would head for the gate so i waited here. You can keep those weapons from yesterday, and i wanted you to have this." Ralph said, holding out an amazing gold plated bolt action rifle, that looked brand new. "It should help you along on your journey.

thank you for everything, John." John took the gun, and was surprised to see the president give him some canned food as well. He thanked him, and was on his way with Handy. "See ya soon." John said as he left and the gates slowly closed behind him. "Now, to find seatown."


End file.
